$f(n) = -2n^{2}+4(g(n))$ $g(x) = 2x^{3}+5x^{2}-6x+5-4(h(x))$ $h(t) = -6t$ $ g(h(0)) = {?} $
Explanation: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(0)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(0) = (-6)(0)$ $h(0) = 0$ Now we know that $h(0) = 0$ . Let's solve for $g(h(0))$ , which is $g(0)$ $g(0) = 2(0^{3})+5(0^{2})+(-6)(0)+5-4(h(0))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(0)$ $h(0) = (-6)(0)$ $h(0) = 0$ That means $g(0) = 2(0^{3})+5(0^{2})+(-6)(0)+5+(-4)(0)$ $g(0) = 5$